thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
Roddy: Roddy's Hero Journal: What Do You Do With a Second Dad?
I can’t take it any more!! I love Mishka to death but seriously. I was trying to get him to practice his lines for the play, and he just… didn’t. Started making jokes and talking about how the villain’s scheme was just horrible and how he would do it better. Which, okay, yes, he has a point. BUT! That’s not the important part with a play! The important part is learning your lines ''and ''acting them out. I swear, between Mishka going off-script and Dad being… Dad I’m gonna need to find some new actors. Sir Trevonlyn the Wicked is traditionally a more flamboyant villain but I wonder if Goro could manage a scowly version… If only I’d picked something like Three Blue Masks ''or ''Night of the Three Fingered Theif. Those have excellent ''scowly villains. And ''Three Blue Masks ''can even be played with a stuttering protagonist, that’d give Dad some leeway. But I already got the backgrounds and the scripts and everything else. These people. I love them to death, I really do, but the only competency (in plays) I have seen so far is Goro on the scenery!! I swear if I hear one more ‘but’ out of Mishka I’m going to take his script and ''thwack him with it. I won’t though. He’s my father that’d be mean. ...I wrote that out again. Good thing nobody reads this but me any more. You know it’s just so hard sometimes. I took Dad’s name, and I didn’t say anything but-- it’s Mishka’s name too now. I think about that sometimes. Wondering what it’d be like with two dads. I’d call him Pops I think. He’d hate it. Which is why it’d be fun. The great Mikhael Haeth, terror of the Calish seas, or as I’d call him, Pops. I wasn’t really happy about having him around at first. Jealous and stuff. Dad said there was enough of him to go around-- and there is. Guess I’m just greedy. It’s not like I’m not grown. I think. Well by most race’s standards I’m old enough to take care of myself. Still it’d be… really nice to hear Mishka call me his son. I’m kinda scared to… talk to him about it though. I grabbed him one time and he vanished. Which he doesn’t do that any more but… he ditched Dad. And as much as I don’t ''really ''think he’d ditch me to, it’s... still scary. Arynis and Esran didn’t want to be my parents. I don’t think… my birth parents wanted to be my parents either. Dad does. But what if Mishka doesn’t? Even if he doesn’t… ditch me. I don’t want to know. If he doesn’t want to be my Pops I don’t want to know. It’d hurt. And I love him and I know he loves me, we’re family. Even if it’s not the family I wish we were. Well all this thinking is bad for my brain. I’m gonna go drinking. Nothing like a little break from yourself to clear the head, eh? Category:Roddy Category:Vignettes